


The Impulse and Supergirl Stories

by flareonfury



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: sv100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Future Fic, Pre-Relationship, Watchtower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles (and possibly longer stories) that deal with Kara & Bart together. They may or may not be connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 40 Days of Drabbles and written for sv100 prompt red & Monthly Challenge. First time writing Kara/Bart!

**Lost Cause**

The first time they met she was wearing a short red skirt and a white tank top with a pair of high-heeled sandals… and she looked absolutely beautiful. The sun was shining off her blonde hair and gave it a tint of glow that made her look as if she was a goddess.

That was the first moment he knew he was in trouble.

She was as strong and dangerous as Clark could be… plus Clark was especially protective over her, with her being his long lost cousin. That gave her another attractive quality – forbidden.

He was a lost cause.


	2. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for sv100 prompt Watchtower and Monthly challenge.

**Heaven**

“I think I died and went to heaven.” Bart admitted and Kara chuckled.

“I really hope not… since what I have planned needs you completely alive and well, for lack of a better word – up.” Kara admitted, slowly moving toward him. Bart had to remind himself to breath as he took in the sight of Kara in the see-through nightie.

“What about the others?” At the Watchtower, it was hard to get a private moment to themselves so it was so very easy to get caught doing this.

“They are all very much occupied… I do believe you’re wasting time.”


End file.
